Family Fun
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa, Reno, and Elly go to the carnival with some friends. ReTi oneshot for FaerieFighter009.


Family Fun

Family Fun

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for FaerieFighter009 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Something was shaking Reno Lockhart very roughly. Opening his eyes he saw that his daughter was the culprit.

"C'mon Daddy get up!" Elly yelled. Beside him his wife stirred awake at the loud noise.

"Uhh…Elly…go back to bed…" Tifa murmured. Elly jumped over her father and started shaking her mother.

"Mommy you guys said we were meeting Uncle Vincent and the others at noon and it's already nine!" Elly yelled.

"Alright…alright…I'm up." Tifa said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Yawning loudly, the fighter went into the shower before her husband had even gotten out of bed.

"Daddy, hurry and get ready, 'kay?" Elly ordered before running out of the room, her body nearly twitching with excitement. Reno sighed heavily and wondered how Vincent and Yuffie's morning was going.

* * *

Vincent was currently being poked. He muttered a little and tossed around. Again he was poked.

"Vinnie wake up!" Yuffie yelled. The former Avalanche member was already up and dressed. Beside her Lulu Valentine tried to make her mother stop poking her father.

"Mommy let daddy sleep, we still have a long time until we meet Aunt Tifa and the others." Yuffie looked at her nine year old daughter and shook her head.

"Honey this is your first carnival so you don't know how much fun they are." Yuffie then returned her attention to her husband. Lowering her lips to his ear she whispered so softly only the gunslinger could here. "If you wake up right now, later tonight I'll make it worth your while." Vincent instantly opened his eyes and got out of bed, heading for the shower. Lulu looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"How did you do that mommy?" Yuffie rustled her daughter's hair and smiled.

"I have my ways now let's go downstairs and have some breakfast, I'm starving!"

* * *

Tifa was enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her bare skin when her daughter barged into the bathroom.

"Mommy you have to get ready!" Elly said.

"Okay, okay, just a moment…" Tifa said, coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Wincing at the fact that she would have to skip on wearing makeup the bartender quickly picked out a simple outfit and followed after her daughter. Reno was already downstairs dressed in a pair of black jeans and a beige t shirt. He was also looking rather tired but he smiled at his family and together they headed to the car.

"Mommy we have to go on the rollercoaster and then the funhouse, daddy you have to come too okay?" Reno looked over at Tifa and smiled.

"She get's that attitude from you, y'know?" Tifa rolled her eyes and focused on driving. Pulling into the massive parking lot, Tifa looked up at the sign proclaiming entrance to a magical land of fun and laughter (not to mention unlimited rides for only forty Gil.) Of course to the two cynical adults the theme park was a rip off but to their child the sign was exactly right. They then parked and got out of the car.

"Elly, Aunt Tifa, Uncle Reno!" Turning towards the sound of the voice they saw Lulu Valentine who smiled at them. Yuffie looked just as excited as Elly and Vincent gave them a small smile.

"Vincent you look really weird in normal clothes." Reno remarked. Vincent chuckled. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, a striking contrast to his tattered red clothing he used to wear.

"You look really pretty Aunt Tifa." Tifa smiled at Lulu's compliment.

"Thanks Lulu, what ride are you looking forward to the most?"

"Hmm I think the merry go round."

"Hey c'mon you guys let's go!" Yuffie yelled. Elly was currently perched on her shoulders and the rest of the group followed after them.

Tifa gulped as she looked up at the huge roller coaster. She had never really liked them. Her husband gripped her hand tightly and Tifa looked at him.

"Are you scared to go on Re?" Tifa said.

"Heck yes babe, you too?" Tifa nodded. Elly and Yuffie grinned at each other while Lulu wanted to stay with her father but her mother and cousin dragged her on forcing Vincent to come as well.

Ten heart stopping minutes later Tifa stumbled out of the exit. The world was spinning and she looked around for something to steady her. She grabbed onto her husbands spinning form and together they sunk to the ground.

"Never again…" Tifa said. Reno groaned in agreement. Tifa then felt really sick and ran up to a garbage can. Why had she taken that dare to eat all those Elephant Ears? The barmaid thought as her lunch spewed into the trash.

Later at the funhouse Lulu was walking beside Elly and the rest when she stepped on a metal pad creating a loud hiss of air. Running away in fright the little girl eventually stopped in front of a mirror. But instead of her normal reflection she saw a midget sized version of herself. Elly and Yuffie were singing 'We Represent the Lollipop Guild' loudly while Tifa and Reno just laughed at each other's reflections. Vincent came up to his daughter and smiled at her.

"Are you alright Lu?"

"Daddy why am I so weird looking?" Lulu asked, pointing to the mirror.

"It's just a trick; the mirror's curved and projects a different image." Lulu nodded in understanding and then saw her mother walk up to another mirror, the reflection showing an obese ninja.

"Mommy that's what you'll look like if you don't stop eating junk food." Lulu said.

"I can't help it!" Yuffie whined and Tifa found herself wondering when Yuffie would be mature. She grimaced as she walked in front of the mirror. She was always very conscious about her weight and maintained her lithe form still after having Elly.

"Babe you look sexy no matter what." Reno said, walking beside his wife. She laughed as she saw chubby arms wrap around her reflection's large gut and smiled.

"Thanks Re, you always know just what to say to cheer me up."

"Practice make's perfect." He then kissed her deep on the lips and Elly made a disgusted face.

As they exited out of the funhouse Lulu spotted a large stuffed moogle and her eyes went wide. Vincent approached his daughter and saw what she was looking at.

"Do you want that?" He asked softly. Lulu nodded and Vincent approached the carny operating the game.

"I'd like to try and win that moogle." The gunslinger said. The carny handed him a BB gun and showed him the target. Although it was much lighter than his normal guns Vincent made the shot anyway and soon handed Lulu the giant moogle which was even bigger than she was. Lulu cheered and hugged her father tightly around his leg.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Vincent smiled and bent down to return the hug. Lulu then ran up to her mother and showed her the prize she had gotten.

"What's his name?" Yuffie asked.

"Her name is Kupo." Lulu stated. Yuffie laughed and lifted her daughter up on her shoulders.

"Let's take you on the merry go round next." Lulu cheered and together they walked on ahead followed by Vincent and the rest.

As the sun set below the pink and amber stained horizon Elly snored loudly in Reno's arms while they walked back to the car. Lulu was being carried by her mother and was equally as sleepy. Vincent was stuck with Kupo and Tifa and her husband had to stifle some giggles at how silly the image looked.

"It seems Lulu likes the carnival as much as you do princess." Reno said.

"Well duh, she's my daughter." Yuffie said. "Anyway we'll see you guys later alright, got to put Lu here to bed." Yuffie and Vincent then waved goodbye and walked to their car. Reno and Tifa went to their own car and Reno handed Elly to Tifa while he got in the driver's seat. Once they were home Tifa carried Elly up to her room and Reno followed after. Tucking her in, she placed a kiss on her forehead. Elly's eyes blinked open and she stared up at her mother and father.

"Goodnight mommy, daddy, thanks a lot, that was fun. Love you…"

"Love you too Elly." Tifa and Reno replied. After turning on the nightlight and carefully closing the door both parents walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"She'll probably want to live in a carnival when she grows up." Reno said.

"Most likely…" Tifa replied, yawning loudly. Reno quickly stripped to his underwear. Tifa followed clad in her bra and panties. As she felt her husband's arms encircle her, Tifa gave a prayer of thanks for her wonderful family before drifting off into slumber, her dreams filled with her daughter and husband. Reno looked at his slumbering wife and smiled.

"I love you so much Tifa…" He whispered, before he snuggled closer to her, arms still around his wife.


End file.
